Edit the Sad Parts
by ReflectionBlu
Summary: What happens when the one of the most loved characters of CCS dies and rises from the dead in a different form without anyone noticing?Suspicion and drama occurs,when Sakura close herself from the world letting only one to comfort her.Not Syao or Tomo R
1. Let Time Stand Still

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not a member of CLAMP and don't own any original CCS characters.

Summary: Sakura's final year of junior high begins differently then what she thought it would be. What brings the cheerful, out-going, and up-beat card captor to hide herself from her family, friends, boyfriend, and even her best friend? Who's this golden-haired foreign exchange student?

FYI: In Japan, Japanese students actually start school on the first week of April, so sorry, it might be a little odd.

* * *

_Edit the Sad Parts_

Chapter 1: Let Time Stand Still

Look up at the sky, the bright blue light hazed over his fur and sad eyes of gold dazzled in the night. Before him stood a woman with long thick silvery hair, poignant, soft cheeks, and chalked lips. The blue light was swiftly absorbed by her black velvet hood and robes, reflecting off her silver blade of death and red gems that it held. Staring deep into the lion's eyes, she informed him with mouse's voice, "You have until sunrise to farewell your mistress."

The lion nodded. His head fell to the floor and teardrops roll down his downy cheeks.

With powerful mighty wings, his pawns lifted from the ground. Up and down, his weight shifted from one side to the next, quickly trying to make it to an average house on the counter of the street, seeking of a young lady's window.

As he approached closer and closer, there his mistress laid upon her bed in slumber. Auburn, medium-length hair fanned against her pillow and fair cheek laid. Opening the window with his paws that slowly transformed into felt, stuffed arms, he slid through the crack, hovering cross her room and to her bed.

"Ey, kid, wake up." He rattled.

Moaning and groaning, she scratched her head and glance over at him. "Kero, its midnight… I have school tomorrow. I've been late."

Breathing in, his brow twitched. "HEY, KID! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHIN'!"

"Kero!" With a light, little pillow at her side, she held it up and swung it at him. "… just tell me in the morning…" Releasing her grip from the throw pillow, she fell back asleep.

Kero had no time to waste. Looking out the window, the same lady with her shimmering, white wings stared at him. With her scythe at hand gleaming, he gulped hard. With the sweat on that fabric of his skin and a tremble through his body, he looked around for some kind of message holder. There, on her desk, sat her old computer. Beige and beat-up, he turned on the computer, hoping for it to go faster. Rapidly tapping the desk, the computer was on. Clicking on to a Microsoft Window program, he began to type, '_Hey, kid. I would've talked to ya in person, but you're too much of a dope to wake up. You kids and your sleepin'. Anyway, I gotta say my tah-tahs, kid. These years have been golden. Your friend, Kero.'_

Leaving the computer on, he flew back to the window with his last farewell, "I'll see yah around, Sakura." Going through the crack that was already open, he flew away with the pale, winged woman. Then the sun came up.

* * *

"AHHHH!" she yawned. It was five thirty in the morning. Exactly that time she had in mind. With a smile on her face as she looked at the clock, she stretched her arms to the sky and legs out. Placing her feet on the ground, she hastily ran over to her door and the bathroom with a gleeful spring in her step and smile on her face. Looking at the wooden toothbrush holder, she picked her translucent pink toothbrush. Breathing in, she smiled wider with one thought on my mind, '_It's going to be a good day today. I can feel it!'_ She began to brush her teeth. 

Done with her teeth, she quickly paced to her room to change into her uniform and a new pair of under garments. She picked a white lacy bra and a matching pair of panties. For a while, she came up to the mirror, dancing around. It was the first day of school. It was her birthday. She was only too proud to be dancing in front of the mirror with her first pair of lingerie she shopped for with Tomoyo during the weekend. She felt like a real grown woman, who hadn't finished college, high school, and was just started her last year in junior high. It was a start of a new beginning for this fifteen year-old woman.

She took her under-dress, white and blue sailor uniform, and red tie, sliding on her under-dress first and skirt and top over it. And last, but not least, she tied her red tie. She was ready.

Looking at the time, she had time. Opening the drawer she keep Kero in, she also took out the sweet card. "Hey, Ker— Kero?" Looking at his tiny bed, she found it empty with his sheet in a mess. _'He must have woken up early, I guess. That's really weird…Well, he's probably downstairs.'_ She nodded to herself and approached her way down stair with great confidence and her wore-out pink backpack.

" 'moring, dad. Have you seen— Oh…"

"Good Morning, Sakura." Fujitaka responded with a graceful smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, dad. I was wondering if Kero was around here…"

Fujitaka began to plate a golden egg-covered omurice and with the kanji "Sakura" written with ketchup on it. "Uh, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I would think he would be still asleep."

She shook her head with a wrinkle of worry on her face. "No, he's not in his bed…"

He smiled as he placed her birthday omurice on the table. "Don't worry. I'm sure he probably went for a little stroll or when flying a little."

"I supposed. Thanks, dad." With a slight smile, she sat down ready to eat her delicious birthday breakfast.

She was ready to eat until a certain someone interrupted a perfectly, well-balanced morning. As her spoon approached the middle of the omurice, another spoon beat her to it. "Ker— Touya!"

"You were going to mistaken me for that stuffed thing, monster?"

From a sweet pale complexion to a crimson, her veins popped and as she saw the first bit of her delicious omurice be consumed by her unemployed, still-in-the-house older brother of herself's. "That's mine!"

"Oh, stop whining. You still act like a ten-year-old."

"Well, I'm fifteen today."

"Well, you're still a little monster."

Puffing her cheeks, Fujitaka placed other plate of omurice for Touya. Devouring her breakfast quickly, she rushed to the door with her things and was well off on her way… until, "Sakura!"

"Yes?"

Touya smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Monster."

"Thanks, welcome back, Touya." With a sweet smile, she left the house.

Touya and Fujitaka sat there looking at each other. "Dad, do you know something?"

He nodded. His glance to the salt and pepper, he sighed at the question. He asked, "You know what I know and Sakura will soon find out…"

Touya scratched his head in frustration. Pounding on the table, the dishes shook. "That damn stuffed animal!"

As on Sakura's way to school, she was unaware of Kero's message upon her computer screen.

* * *

Just as Sakura came to her shoe locker, she found a pink note on top of her school slippers. A rush of rose filled her face as she held the card that read "To Sakura, Happy Birthday." The hand writing was somewhat structured, yet the curves on the hiragana on her name were rigid and odd. She knew who it was from. 

Grabbing her shoes and putting them on, her glance fell on a new student. Blonde Hair and awkward golden eyes, this stranger wasn't exactly what you would call handsome. On the bridge of his nose held rectangular glasses and with black frames and a few zits on his face. This foreigner was definitely new. With his broken Japanese, he asked her, "Excuse me, where is this locker number?"

Handing her a piece of paper, she pointed to a locker at the edge of the locker bay, replying in Japanese, "It's over there."

"Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure." She slightly bowed and watched this confused foreigner open his shoe locker. Blinking, she didn't know what to think. He was familiar, but could exactly place where she'd seen him from.

Thought and ideas ran into her head. A hand interrupted, waving in front of her. "Sa-ku-ra," the voice spelled, "Happy Birthday! Here, I got this just yesterday when we were shopping."

"What?!" Sakura took her attention to Tomoyo, who as always smiled happily. "I can't believe you did that… but, wait, I didn't see you buy anything…"

"Exactly."

"So you didn't get me a present?" With her lower lip stick out and eyes slightly watered, she threw her puppy face. "How… could… you… not?"

"I did, silly!" Handing her a white bag, Tomoyo whispered, "There's a surprise in there for you, so don't open it until after school, 'kay?"

"Aww… Please?"

"Nope, Sorry, Sakura, I know you wouldn't want to pull it out at school."

Her brow rose. Digging a little bit into the bag, she found something quite recognizable from yesterday. With a pink lace and silk white, Sakura stared at another pair of lingerie. "Tomoyo!"

"Well, it's just a joke." She stuck out her tongue. "You're getting your real present later."

"Oh." And from the corner of Sakura's eye, she grinned widely at the sight. "I'll be right back."

Giving Tomoyo a wink and Tomoyo giving Sakura a thumb-up, she tip-toed her way towards a tall, lean boy, who carried his body so with some type of masculine elegance. "Hey, I don't think Syaoran would ever just pass his girlfriend like that."

"What girlfriend?" The boy replied with an added risen brow. "Hey, Sakura. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Looking around, Sakura checked the corner and sites of anyone and warped her arms around Syaoran. With her arm lying on his shoulders, she leaned over for a sweet happy birthday kiss.

Of course, another disruption walked through the couple with a large stomp on the floor. "Display of affection is not allowed." The poignant face smiled. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

"Yukito-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm volunteering as a teacher's aide here." Placing his hand over her, he patted and rubbed her hair. "It's nice to know that you're not as innocent that you used to be."

"I guess." From a wide grin to a slight smile, an abrupt widening of the eyes appeared on her face. "Yukito-chan, have you seen Kero? I couldn't find him in anywhere in my house."

"Not even asleep or eating?"

She shook her head.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Oh, Let's go. All three of you are going to be late, you know!" As Sakura watched Yukito run off ahead of them, she narrowed at her eyes at him, pondering.

"Come on, birthday girl." Syaoran sweetly smiled at her.

Returning the smile, the trio walked to class with Sakura's mind in great wonder.

Meanwhile, the golden-eyed foreign glanced heavenly at Sakura as she giggled and laughed without knowing what was going on.

* * *

DING! DONG! Finally, it was the lunch bell. As sighs, chuckles, and screaming shriek down the halls, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and a few of their other friends gathered under a thrive cherry blossom tree to celebrate who they all adored. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN!" 

"Un, thanks, everyone."

"Well," As a girl with dazzling hazel eyes and long curly hair begin, a small decorated cake covered in soft pink fondant with brown words that read: "Cherries definitely blossom." "You can't celebrate a birthday without some light vanilla home-made cake."

"Rika, thank you! I can't believe you when through all that trouble."

"Oh, it was no problem."

With an index finger pointing up, Takashi spoke up, "Did you know that the word 'fondant' came from the English word 'fond of' meaning 'to like'. And that means that Rika has—"

"Don't you dare say another word, Yamazaki Takashi!" Chiharu readied herself as she raised one sleeve up and and veins popped. And BAM!

With swirls at his eyes, his last words were, "How vain can you be to—" Until finally his head touch the luckily soft, lash grass.

Indeed, it was a day to be happy about. Presents sat on one side of Sakura. Syaoran sat on the other. Above, newly bloomed cherry blossoms glided and still on the grass was Takashi's head.

Looking away from her small, yet terrific birthday celebration, her eyes caught a glow of florescent azure ray that clearly only she was able to see. "Hey, I'll be right back. Lady's room."

Following the light, she was being lead to a nearby river, where she was able to see the light a little more clearly. "Yukito-chan? Is that you?"

He shook his head slowly. Something was eerie about him. His eyes were as if he was in a daze. Lips were chapped. Skin held the pale and sickly completion. "Mistress, I am Yue."

"Yue, tell me," She demanded firmly, "Where Kero is."

"I'm sorry, but…" Looking into her eyes, she glared at him. For once, she had brought fear into this eyes and coldness into his body that sent ice down spine. "Mistress, Cerberus is no longer within the limits of this realm."

Still staring with her frozen eyes, her lips began to shake. The tremble grew worst as it crawled through her veins into her arms, hands, torso, legs, and knees. "Th—," she lisped, "Thank you very much s-s-such im-important information."

"Mistress—"

"Yukito knew…" She continued, not shedding a single tear, "Didn't he?"

Once again he hesitated.

"I understand. Yukito is too kind-hearted to tell me news like that."

An awkward silence dawned over them as they stare at one other, not knowing what exactly to say until Yue's voice had soften. "Sakura, I thought you might want this." In the palm of his hand, he held a glowing red stone that once laid on the forehead of Cerberus.

Large and semi-sphere, Sakura began to bit her lip, holding her hand up to her mouth, resisting the tears that cradled under her eyes. Reaching out for it with her other arm, her hand shook more and eyes slightly widened. Then as she held in her hand, she'd herself shed one tear, and bowed to Yue. "Thank you, Yue."

Dismissing herself, Sakura slid the ruby into her pocket, hoping no one would see it; hoping no one would see her with watery eyes, pink cheeks, and sadness in her heart. Breathing in, she wiped any tears that might have been in her eyes; with confidence, she began to walk to class as the school bell rang through the campus.

* * *

**Hey. How was it? Eh, there were probably a whole bunch of grammatical errors and stuff. What can I say? First time. Thought it would be cool to post it for once. Oh, and don't let Kero's death stop you from reading! Well… It might take awhile for the next chapter, so please be patient.**

**Have a Nice Day :**


	2. Missing Link

_Edit the Sad Parts_

Chapter 2: Missing Link

Click. Click. The sounds of a computer mouse echo through Sakura's ears. Staring deep into her screen, she focused on her mission: to exterminate the enemy. "Take that Rogue Sun!" She shouted at her computer screen.

With bag under her eyes and nappy hair dangling off her head, she continued clicking and seized the username "RogueSun506". Finally, upon the screen showed in large red-outlined golden letters read: "Ch3rryR31 is the WINNER." She faintly sneered and typed to her challenger, "Once again, you have lost."

Through her triumphant and what she called glory, her face grew serious as she heard a ring chime. _'Argh, I wish my phone would just stop ringing.'_ Flipping the flap up, she sighed. Reading the text her receive, she sighed again. _'Sakura, is there something wrong you're not telling me about? I'm really worried. You haven't talked to me for days. I miss you. Call me, please. Love, Syaoran'_ Biting her lips, she closed it.

It was true. She looked gem that gleamed and glistened crimson, reminding her of her arrogance and selfishness for sleep; reminding her that she would never see her stuffed friend again. For days, she hadn't had much sleep, adapting the fear of losing someone else. She hadn't eaten much. She hadn't bathed, or brushed her hair or teeth. She was a mess, using an online game called Shadow Front to ease her pain.

Looking back at the screen, an instant message from the game popped up, saying, "You're good. Where yah from?"

"A small town."

"Really? I move to a small town too. It called Tomoeda."

"You must be a foreigner."

"How you guess?"

She chuckled a bit. "Your Japanese grammar isn't very good."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry. I heard that learning Japanese isn't easy."

"No, do you want to type in English?"

"I'll try." Taking a deep breathe, tightly closed her eyes, hoping that she would just suddenly remember what she learned in her English class. Switching her font to English, she typed, "I not good for English."

"Haha."

"Yes? Why are you laugh?"

Being quite kind, the person other end of the online conversation switched the language back to Japanese. "No worry. I hear English is difficult."

"Yes, it is."

She sat there thinking of what should talk about. Pondering for a while, the person replied in Japanese, "Okay, I have my friend is helpin' me type now, so you don't have tah laugh at mah grammah."

Apparently, this person's friend was quite familiar with slang. "Oh! Thank you! Now we don't have a language barrier. Do you really talk informally like that, or does your friend like to talk in Japanese like that?"

"I really talk like dis. Is that bad?"

"Oh, no, it's just that," she hesitated for a moment, and then continued typing, "of a friend of mine. He had a heavy Osakan accent that I eventually got used to it with shortcuts and things like that. I miss him."

"Well, I don't think yah should."

"What do you mean?" Sakura curiously typed.

"Well, I think yah might be wastin' time missin' some guy friend. He's probably there. Yah just can't see 'im, you know?"

"I don't really understand, but I guess." Sakura pondered at the phase for a little longer. She retarded from the screen and typed, "He wasn't just some guy friend. He was my best friend."

"Best friends are foreva, right, hun?"

"Yes…" Staring at her screen, she couldn't help, but look at the word "hun". "I know what I'm about to ask it personal business and I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Henry."

"Henry…"

"Henry Jin."

"I see.

"And you are?"

Without a slight hesitation, she quickly typed her name, "Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Pretty name, you go there."

"My mom loved cherry blossoms. Ironically, I didn't come out a boy."

"Haha. Cool. I couldn't think yah wer' a guy. No guy would ever have the username 'Ch3rryR31', yah know?"

"Yeah." For the first time in days, a grin appeared on her face. "Well, I guess not, but then again, there are guys like that. You never know."

"I don't know. It's pretty convincin' that y'ur a girl."

"Yeah, that means a girl just kicked your butt in a boy's game!"

"Okay, girlie! REMATCH!"

Again, Sakura went for a challenge. With a widen grin and rapid finger motions, her heart raced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the school bell rang through the halls of Southwest Tomoeda Middle School. As students passed with their bags, skipping and laughing down the hall way, Syaoran frantically scratched his head. "Hey, Chiharu-chan, do you know if Sakura is sick or something?" 

Chiharu turn around. She shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't heard from her."

"Thanks, anyway." Syaoran tapped other shoulder. "Naoko-chan, do you know where Tomoyo-chan is?"

Lifting her glasses, she replied with a curved smile and heart eyes, "I think she's in the library with Yuki-chan."

"Thanks!" He sped off, as he approached the library. Every step was firm, swift, and precise. With a wrinkle between his brows and hair flying in the wind, he turned the corner to find Tomoyo leaving the library with Yukito.

Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran, who stopped ten paces in front of her, panting hard. Tilting her head, she questioned, "Syaoran, are you okay?"

"Where's Sakura?" As he bent down facing the ground, he stood there panting hard and coughed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know myself." A slight wrinkle appeared on her forehead and between her brows. Her lips were fastened and a deep sigh released. "She hasn't been picking up her phone."

"Haven't you been to her house lately?" He persisted.

She shook her head. Yukito intervened, explaining, "I don't think it's the right time to be talking to her. She needs to be alone for a while."

"Why?"

"Kero-chan… Syaoran, Kero-chan…" He hesitated. "… He passed away…"

The wrinkle only became deeper and confusion filled his expression. "Yukito-san, what do you mean?"

"It was his time."

Pulled his hair back, Syaoran was shocked. He sighed leaning against the wall. "Kero… Kero doesn't die! Kero is supposed to help us protect her! He just can't leave like that."

"Syaoran-kun, please don't fuss. He had a life span. He had an hourglass."

"Then what about Yue? He is dead?"

Glancing down at Syaoran's hand gripping into his red palm, Yukito know that Syaoran was restraining himself. "Syaoran," Yukito said gently, "you need to calm down. I know this is shocking and unfair, but please, I need you to be calm and patient."

Stepping up, Tomoyo patted Syaoran on his shoulder and slightly smiled, "Come on, let's go to her house."

"Sure…"

Yukito quickly grabbed her arm. "Please, Sakura needs time to heal."

"Kero wasn't just her friend, Yukito-chan." Tomoyo softly replied. "He was _our_ friend."

Being left behind by Tomoyo and Syaoran, Yukito sighed as he dug down into his pocket grabbing his cell phone. Literally, with a blink of his eyes, his gently, soft fog eyes faded into a piecing blue. As he dialing his house number, his skin became pale. His hair grew rapidly and white. With one hand he began to unbutton his shirt and open the door to the roof. Holding his phone to his ear, he heard, "Yeah?"

"You better get off, or else, he'll sense you."

The person on the other line chuckled, "He ain't that powerful."

"You'd be surprised." Beep. Click. He closed his phone. Taking off his shirt, he held it in one hand as he held his hands to the sky, feeling a light breeze against his body. He looked up find his pure white feather drizzled over his body. His wings appeared and with one flap his feet lifted.

From only five meter off the roof, he saw, but one person. One person who had seen him transformed. Her rich violet eyes firmly stare at him and long, thick ebony fluttered in the wind.

"Yue, it's been quite a while." The girl smiled cleverly.

Yue frowned at her wanting to just fly away. He stayed put. "Azrael…"

* * *

**Sorry, it's really late and really short, but you know, school and stuff. I'm not going to update as often as I'd like. So thank you to my very few readers for be somewhat patient with me. I'm hopeless ":P.**

**Have a Nice Day :).**


End file.
